The present invention relates generally to a transmission switch arrangement being variable, the switch position thereof corresponding to the gear position of a power transmission. More specifically, the invention relates to a compact transmission switch arrangement which can be sufficiently small-sized for conveniently mounting on a transmission housing.
As is well known, it has been required to detect the transmission gear position for controlling a spark ignition timing and for operating a warning system for reverse driving of an automotive vehicle. For detecting the transmission gear position, a switch arrangement is provided to the transmission for varying the switch position corresponding to the transmission gear positions. Conventionally, a plurality of switch arrangements are provided to the transmission respectively adapting to respective transmission gear positions. This leads to drawbacks that require a lot of parts for assembling into the required numbers of the switch arrangement and that complicates the transmission construction.